RoChu: Behind closed doors
by mercia'lolli
Summary: M for violence, suicide attempt, self harm and abuse... Nothing was ever the same in the Braginski household when Ivan fell in love... With the new Chinese student... ROCHU Mentions of GerIta, USUK, PruCan etc... SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS AFTER NEXT CHAPTER
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

(Ivan's POV)

My name is Ivan Braginski, second child of three. My life was never perfect or normal. Psychotic, stalker of a little sister, Over-emotional older sister, abusive father, and my mother died when I was born. My father was always searching for women. He would seduce any woman he saw. Damn man whore. Funny how only 3 out of the 27 he fucked he got pregnant.

Katsuyasha, my older sister, her mother was Ukrainian. My father only chose her for her massive tits, even though she was a stunningly beautiful woman, he was only ever interested in them and the sex.

My mother was Russian. I only ever saw pictures, she was beautiful, tall, blonde, gleaming violet eyes. I miss my mother.

Natalia, my younger sister, her mother was Belarusian, she was shorter than Katty's and mine, yet beautiful all the same.

But, enough of the family introductions, here is my life in short.

I always thought I was alright to be around, likeable. Boy was I wrong. My first three friends, the 'trembling trio' as everyone called them, left me alone after a while, along with everyone else. I never understood why… until I noticed how aggressive I had gotten when I beat up Toris (My only 'true' friend, the last one to every leave,) giving him a broken arm, leg and a couple of broken ribs.

That was when I realised, No one likes me. No one. Everyone is scared of me. That is only ONE of the reasons I started _cutting_. The feeling of the cool sharp metal against my bare skin, dragging the pain away with the crimson streams dripping into the sink and flowing down the drain.

No one knows, not even Yao. Yao… the new Chinese student in my class. He's a few months older, more mature than I. He is my one and only TRUE friend. He stayed by my side all this time.

Problem: I've started getting _feelings_ for him… I… I think I _Love_ him. No… I'm sure of it… but. I know he doesn't like me back, I will always be alone. I'll never be loved. Not even by my own father.

When he had heard I was in love with a _boy_ he went absolutely APESHIT. He _dragged_me down the stairs, by my favourite scarf, strangling me in the process. Took me to our basement, the dim light showing the blood-splattered walls where he has shed my blood before, and beat the living FUCK out of me. I was out for 3 days after that.

Yao always asks me what happened. Many times he has seen me in this state. Bloody and bruised. I always give the same response. _Every _time.

"Ufu~ do not worry Yao-Yao~ I only fell down a flight of stairs again. Silly me, I am very clumsy, Da~?" then I always put on that _stupid__,__ fake_ smile and giggle. _Again_.

"We must get that checked out-Aru!" he would reply.

"NO!" I shout. Scared in case secrets are revealed. "No… I'm fine, I swear… just clumsy honest!" Lies. All of them. _LIES!_

Katsuyasha. She cares. She sees everything. She is like a mother to Natalia and I.

"Please brother! You must tell someone! This cannot go on!" _'but there is no one to tell, this cannot be helped. You cannot stop father.'_

"No, no Katty! As long as I don't piss him off I'm fine, Da? Honestly I'M FINE!"

"But Vanya, you-" I cut her off.

"No means no Katsuyasha." And I leave. I walk out the room leaving her in tears. Only angering father. Again.

Enough of this.

Let us start from the day I met Yao, Da?…

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

So~ how was it…

Bad?

Good?

First RoChu story XD whoa…. I don't know why I'm writing this… I guess… cus there is like, hardly any stories of Russia's past (like as in him as Ivan and his life) I felt like writing this XD

I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort/tragedy things w

ANYWAYS!

REVIEW PLEASEEEE TELL ME HOW IT WAS AND SHIZZLE LIKE THAT :O


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For Ivan, it was a normal day so far. He woke up, and did all you do before going to school, and left.

He walked in silence, Natalia hanging off his scarf all the way to school.

Little did he know, His life was going to change!

He sat alone as always, listening to the other students chat to each other about what they did on the weekend.

Mr Vargas wasn't in yet, he was probably chatting up the school receptionist or something.

He was about to get up and skive the day when he saw someone he didn't recognise pass through the door.

_He must be new._ He thought, but didn't move to help him.

He was debating going and helping the boy but was unsure on how the shorter boy would react to him.

Maybe I should wait for Mr Vargas…

And as if on queue the Roman man walked through the door, cheerfully humming when he noticed the new boy standing awkwardly by his desk.

"Ah~ you must be… Wang Yao, yes?" The boy, Yao, simply nodded shyly.

"Okay, You can go and sit down."

Yao looked around before spotting a few empty seats near the back… next to a very lonely looking boy. _Strange_ Yao thought, _I wonder why he's alone…?_

Ivan didn't notice dark haired boy sit next to him until the sharp dramatic gasps and murmurs where heard throughout the classroom.

Yao was sat, staring at his hands on his lap. _He's kinda cute, Da? …Wait-what? I can't say that nor think it! _

Although he was shocked that he would even sit by him, he smiled at this. Happy someone decided to sit by him. He turned to the board just as Mr Vargas spoke.

"OKAY CLASS!" He yelled cheerfully, he started to write his name on the board "my name is Mr Vargas. The only reason I am saying this again is because we have a new student," He pointed at Yao, who shrunk back in his seat slightly, a little embarrassed to be pointed out. "This is Wang Yao He's from china. Now be Ni-" He was cut off by Alfred Jones, the noisy American, looked at Ivan then pointed at Yao and shouted "O.M.G! DUDE I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT COMMIE BASTARD CUS I'M THE HERO!"

At that moment the tall boy stood up, knocking over his chair and scaring the life out of Yao, and ran out the room.

Yao sat there wide-eyed, confused at what just happened. _Wow… people here are so… _He was cut off from his thoughts when Mr Vargas shouted "IVAN! Oh god not again… ALFRED YOU KNOW THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE! You know what happened last time. And if it happens again it will be on your head!"

Alfred sat down wringing his hands. _Oh this can't be good-Aru_ Yao thought as he shot from his seat and said, "I may not know him… but I will go find him-Aru!"

Mr Vargas stared a bit confused that someone would offer to find the Russian,

"Wow, really? Are you sure? Normally it would be me who would have to find him, but if you want to please go…" and he lead Yao out the door and pointed to the way Ivan headed.

By now Ivan was sat on the seat of a toilet, crying.

_There is no way I'm going back out there. I'm not. What's the point?_

He wiped his eyes in a futile attempt to rid the tears, pulled out a small bottle full of pills, a bottle of water and a small folded tissue. He unfolded the tissue to reveal small knife. He raised it to his wrist and sliced a long gash across it. Over and over he did this. Suddenly he stopped, picked up the bottle of pills and the water. _Why don't I just end it? It would make everyone's lives better…_ he poured a load of the pills into his hand and was about to place them all in his mouth when…

The door burst open.

Ivan didn't expect it and yelped, dropping the pills everywhere.

_SHIT!_ He mentally cursed and grabbed the bandage and wrapped his arm in it.

"Umm…?" A soft voice called from the door

"What do _you_ want?" Ivan hissed causing the owner of the voice to yelp a little.

"I—I was sent to get you-Aru…" Yao stuttered in the doorway. _Oh god-Aru what do I do…?_

He heard a slight sniffle from behind one of the cubicle doors and walked to the source of the noise. He opened it to reveal a crying Russian curled up against the toilet, weeping into his knees… surrounded by… so… many pills.

"_Oh my god-Aru!_ What are you trying to do?_" _his voice rose nearer the end. But who wouldn't be shocked if you walked in on someone trying to kill themselves?

Yao walked over to the weeping boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ivan looked the shorter male in the eyes.

"What were you going to do-Aru?" Ivan looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him after being caught… again.

Yao sighed. "My name is Wang Yao.. but just call me Yao okay-Aru?" he put his hand out to wipe the tears from the others eyes. "now, what is your name-Aru?"

Ivan stayed silent for a bit but finally said

"I—Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"well Ivan… I… am going to be your friend." And he pulled the taller man into a hug.

The Russian whispered a small "Thank-you" before hugging back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTEEEEEE!**

Wow… crappy ending much? XD

Dude! I'm so tired… it's like…. 2 A.M right now…

Please tell me how it was…

So review and you get a cookie :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan and Yao sat there, just talking, until the bell rang for lunch.

"So, You feel better-Aru?" Yao asked with a smile.

"I do, Thank you, Da!" Ivan forced a childish smile onto his face as he said it.

A few seconds later, Yao's stomach growled.

"Aiyaaaa! I'm so hungry! Aren't you hungry-Aru?"

"Nyet. I'm quite used to it. Da?"

"How? I couldn't live a day without food-Aru!"

"Ufu~ I feel I am getting too fat, so I choose not to eat lunch often."

"…Well I am hungry, lets go. I want food-Aru!"

As they walked out the toilets when the school councillor, Mr Roderich Edelstein, Spotted them.

"Ivan!" He exclaimed running up to the both of them, "Mr Vargas told me you ran out of class again. Is this true?"

Ivan looked down at his feet.

"D-Da…" His voice almost inaudible.

Yao looked at the Russian. He saw how pained he looked. How lost and lonely. It made him wonder, what actually went on in his mind. What goes on in his family?

It almost made him want to go up and hug the mysterious boy again, but pushed the thoughts away as Mr Edelstein spoke again,

"Kiku!" An Asian boy turned his head at the call of his name, "Will you escort Mr Yao to the cafeteria please? I need to talk with Ivan." The Japanese boy nodded before quickly grabbing the Chinese's hand and leading him to the cafeteria.

Once they were out of sight, Mr Edelstein turned back to Ivan, "We should go to my office to speak about this." He turned around and Ivan followed behind as mr Edelstein unlocked his office door.

* * *

Yao sat down next to Kiku and looked shyly at all the people surrounding the table.

"Are you okay Yao-san?"

"Yes, I don't mean to be rude… but who are these people-Aru?"

"Oh, How rude of us!" spoke a rather large eye browed blonde, "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. You obviously know the git," He said pointing at Alfred, who was waving with a burger hanging from his mouth, "after his little out burst in class." He suddenly turned around and punched a longhaired blonde square in the face. "That's Francis…I'd stay away from him... He'll molest you with every chance he gets."

Soon after, everyone else introduced themselves. There was Antonio, a cheery Spaniard who was trying to calm down an angry Italian, Lovino, who was yelling numerous things at the Germans Gilbert and a very stressed looking Ludwig since there was another Italian hanging off of his shoulder, Feliciano. Oh there was also a very quiet and shy Canadian, Matthew. Yao hadn't even noticed was there.

"So… What's the deal with this Ivan kid-Aru?" Gasps resounded around the table. No one expected him to bring it up… then again… he was new. So why wouldn't he?

"*Sigh* Well… since you are new… I guess I will tell you…" Alfred started, "About three years ago, that commie bastard beat up poor Toris over there! Everyone saw he was going made, and slowly everyone left him alone… then one day, he brought in a lead pipe and totally lost it! Poor Toris was in hospital for a fair few months… broken quite a few bones after the beating. After that no one went near Ivan. He's completely mad! He goes around threatening people, he runs out of class a lot… there are rumours going around that last time he did that he had a gun on him… apparently he tried to kill himself… but they are just rumours…I mean… he's the creepiest kid in the school! He wouldn't do that! Even the slightest touch will make him real back shivering and 'squeaking' it's hard to believe. I mean… how would it set him off?"

Yao was getting suspicious. He'd read about how this can happen if people have had some sort of traumatic experience. '_I'll believe it when I see it._' Then he suddenly shot up and yelled, "I-I'm going!" He paused "Um… where is Mr Edelstein's office?"

"Ve~ I will take you there~" Feliciano offered cheerfully.

"Uhh… I vill come too, I vouldn't trust Feli on his own… no doubt he will get lost" Ludwig said with a sigh.

"Thank you-Aru!" Suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged through hall after hall.

* * *

After about ten minutes, they finally made it to the office. Yao had shooed the two boys away just as he heard something on the other side of the door.

He felt his heart squeeze at what he heard… _"Was that crying…?" _He could hear the small whimpers and sniffles that sounded like the Russian.

He slowly opened the door of the office a crack and what he saw… made his suspicions grow.

He saw Ivan cowering, with tears streaming down his face, in the corner of the room, a very large man yelling numerous things in Russian at him and mr Edelstein trying to stop the man from doing anything.

"Mr Braginski! Please stop this!" Mr Edelstein yelled at the man. Mr Braginski turned suddenly and yelled with a thick Russian accent,

"You really must be fucking thick! Yu really think I am going to let this bastard off after he tried to kill himself a SECOND time, when he has two sisters who NEED him!" _so the rumours were true…_

"Father, plea-" The room echoed with the crack as a hand collided with Ivan's right cheek.

"You fucking selfish bast-" the extremely angry man started, but was cut off when Yao burst in the room leaping on him.

"NO-ARU!"

"Yao what are you doing?" Ivan yelled shakily, still holding his cheek.

Mr Braginski threw the Asian off his back and into the wall behind him.

"Yao!" both Ivan and mr Edelstein ran to Yao who was trying to sit up dizzily.

"I will send Katsuyasha to pick you and Natalia up. I'll 'talk' with you when we get home." Ivan grimaced as he said that. He knew what he meant by that.

He turned back to Yao, "Yao! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine-Aru." He said rubbing his head, "…what did he do?"

"w-what do you mean?" Ivan was becoming scared. He didn't want anyone to find out. Especially not Yao.

"You were crying…why? I guess those rumours were true about you…" he suddenly caught a glance of Ivan's expression. Such a dark look… it made Yao almost scream and run away like everyone else. But he didn't. he wasn't going to abandon him.

"that is none of your business, Da?" He stepped forward, eyes cast down, towards Yao. The Asian boy looked scared before he saw the Russians eyes. _So purple… _He could see new tears about to flow and many emotions…_Lonely, Confused, sad, so many…_

Suddenly Ivan ran straight out the room. Yao stopped him about halfway down the hall.

"Ivan!" He shouted,

"LET ME GO! I need to get Natalia and go home now."

"But-" before he could even start his sentence, Ivan had already slipped from his grip and shot off towards the classrooms.

* * *

"Come now Natalia."

"marry me brother!" she leapt and took his arm in a vice grip.

"A-Ah N-Natalia"

"Let him go sister." A soft voice said from behind them.

"Katty!"

"Da. Lets go home now."

The walk home was silent, as usual. No one saying a word. Ivan was thinking what his father was up to. Whether he was drunk, sober, fucking some girl he picked up off the street…

As they approached the door he sound of glass breaking and a fait "_shit_" was heard. Definatly drunk.

The Ukrainian girl opened the door, grabbed her little sister's hand and quickly ran up the stairs.

Ivan was left at the door, staring after them both, before shutting the door as quietly as he could. He started making his way up the stairs, when his very drunk father stumbled in.

"Oh Ivan~ come with me please~!" he grabbed a pipe, a knife and some rope and put a crazily insane grin on his face.

Ivan gulped and shivered slightly. Then nodded before he followed his father into their basement.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE~ :3**

Yeah... next chapter... again... like 2 in the morning here D;

i have decided.. ima try and get a new chapter up every two weeks... inless i have coursework to do D:

Damn school... i will blow you up one day...

so yeah... REVIEW OR A FAIRY WILL EAT YOUR FACE OFF :3


	4. Chapter 3

**OMFG I'M SOOO SORRY IT'S SUPER LATE D; ! was being a prick saying there was an error so i couldn't update this story ANYWHERE! so i had to wait almost 2 weeks to update ;A;**

**Chapter 3**

(Yao)

'_Heh… I never knew I moved in just a few house from Ivan'_ Yao blushed slightly as he thought about him. He shook his head once he felt the blush creep across his face _'Aiyah… what is wrong with me…' _

Yao was walking a few metres away from Ivan and his sisters. He felt like one of those spies's in a movie. Walking unnoticed behind them.

He couldn't help but watch when they turned to go into their house.

He watched as Katsuyasha took out some keys and went to open the door hesitantly.

He watched as a noticeable grimace flashed across Ivan's face.

And he watched as Natalia gave a worried glance at her brother and grips his arm a little tighter.

He stayed and watched them sneak inside the house and shut the door behind them.

Thoughts played on his mind… He wondered what lay beyond the mask Ivan put on his face. He knew about the conflict at school… what he really wanted to know, is what trauma he suffered as a kid, all through his life. He shook his head again and ran off down the road and into his house.

"I'm home-Aru!" He shouted dumping his bag on the floor

"ANIKIII~!" An enthusiastic boy, around 15, bounded downstairs and leapt onto Yao.

"AIYAH! IM YONG SU DON'T DO THAT-ARU!"

"Aw but Yao~"

"*Sigh* where is May? She was meant to be here…Aru" Yao asked, flopping down to watch the TV.

"Oh she went shopping~ OH! Yao~ how was you're day at school~"

Yao looked at his younger brother "hmm…I-It was good-Aru"

"AWEOSME! Make any new friends?"

Yao started to blush "Y-yes actually!"

"Ooh! What's their name~?"

"Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig… and" He suddenly felt heat rise to his face as the blush became more noticeable "I-Ivan-Aru"

"Hm... Why are you blushing Aniki? AH I think you like someone~ who who who who!"

"NO I DO NOT-ARU!" Yao had suddenly bounded up the stair slamming a door behind him just as May walked through the door.

"*Sigh* Im Yong Su… what did you do…?"

"Hey! I did nothing! He just isn't admitting his feelings for some kid at his school~"

* * *

(Ivan)

He lay still on the cold floor, gasping for breath.

Blood still matted his hair, replacing any blonde and turning it a browny reddish colour.

His throat was raw from screaming in pain whenever his father hit him. His hands were bound behind his back and his scarf had been removed. You could see clearly where old scars covered his neck and a large bruise in the shape of a handprint wrapped around the front of it as well as his ankles from being dragged across the room when he attempted to run.

He wouldn't dare move. His father had gone to get a whip and chains so to prevent him from escaping he had put a hook into his leg so if Ivan moved, he risked having part of his leg ripped off.

The sound of heavy footsteps and the clinking of a chain told Ivan his father was back to inflict more pain onto his bloodied body. The door slammed open causing a yelp from Ivan, and again in pain as the hook started to rip through his skin.

His father was always silent during beatings. He preferred to drink in every yelp and every drop of blood.

He called it discipline.

But how could this be discipline?

He was beating his own son to death.

His sisters got off lightly. If they did something wrong they just got a slap across the face. Not Ivan though. No if he did something wrong… it was much worse.

He was reminded of everything. Every time the pipe connected with his ribs, every time the whip made a sickening crack and it connected with his backside.

Every time his scarf is used against him, leaving him half conscious and gasping for air.

His father ripped the hook from his leg, getting an ear-splitting cry from Ivan as it tore a large gash in it. He picked him up by his matted hair and threw him at the wall opposite. Spraying blood everywhere.

Ivan fell, half conscious, on the floor he had lost too much blood and soon fell into unconsciousness.

The Russian man, Ivan was forced to call 'father', the evil glint in his eyes gone, walked over to his son, picked him up, walked up the stairs into the bathroom and placed the unconscious boy in a bath Katsuyasha had run for him.

He cleaned Ivan and bandaged him up. He placed Ivan onto his bed.

He looked down at the damaged boy, giving out a sigh, he bent down and kissed his forehead. At the contact, Ivan whimpered. He turned and muttered, "What am I going to do with you…?" under his breathe. As he left the room Ivan shifted and muttered a small "Yao…" in his sleep.

* * *

(Yao)

Yao lay on his bed replaying the day's events in his head. He soon realized all he was actually thinking about was Ivan. His adorable childish smile, even though it was fake, His silk like pale blonde hair and his stunning, shining violet eyes mixed with so much emotion. "_Wait… adorable, stunning…Aiyah! What has gotten into me?" _Yao sighed. Why couldn't he get the Russian out of his mind?

He still thought about him and what had happened… His smile fading into a frown.

That man.

His father.

Who would do that to their own son? Especially when he needs help…

Yao made it his objective to help Ivan.

Like what Alfred says 'I'm the hero' Yao will be Ivan's hero. He will help him and save him!

Yao, still unsure as of why he was still thinking of the Russian, closed his eyes and smiled as he made his aim official and soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS COMMENTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT :3**

yeah... such a crappy chapter... I PROMISE THEY WILL GET BETTER D;

i actually hate this chapter... i had to put Ivan through pain now didn't i... D;

I'M SORRY!

anywho~ REVIEW :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ivan woke up with a pounding headache. He put a hand to his head feeling the lump that had risen after last nights beating. He turned over and groaned when his alarm went off for school, picking it up and chucking it at the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces.**

After a few minutes he decided that he'd better get up. As soon as he put his feet on the floor a flood of dizziness hit him. Shaking it off he steadily got up and walked down the stars being careful not to wake up his father.

As he entered the kitchen two gasps were heard from the table and as he looked up his vision blurred. Katsuyasha approached him and started to tear up slightly "I-Ivan…Y-You're covered in…W-What did he-" Katsuyasha words were cut off as Ivan toppled over into her.

"Ivan!" "Brother!" Katsuyasha grabbed him just before he could hit his head again. Somehow she had managed to carry him all the way back to his room and as she moved her hand she realised it was wet. She looked down and her eyes grew.

Blood.

Ivan's wounds still hadn't healed. She grabbed the first aid kit and started covering the bleeding wounds.

* * *

"Okay…Sure…. Well I hope he gets better… Bye… Bye." Mr Edelstein placed the phone down and noted down that Ivan was ill and therefore couldn't attend school.

He wasn't sure if that was the complete truth since Katsuyasha sounded pretty shaken up. He shook the worries away and got back on with his work.

* * *

Yao entered the classroom and looked around. His happy smile faltered though as he saw Ivan wasn't in his seat. "Mr. Vargas…?" Said teacher looked up from his… _Was that a pornography book-Aru? _… Yao shook his head and looked back at the Roman. "Where is Ivan today-Aru?"

"Hm…? Oh! Ivan is ill today so his sisters are taking care of him."

"Oh... Okay…" _That's funny… he was completely fine yesterday… sickness wise…_ Yao was about to go and sit in his seat when…

"Um Yao? Can you drop this homework down at Ivan's house after class please? He's going to need to do it. Ill or not." Mr. Vargas held out a history book and a sheet of paper.

"Sure-Aru" Yao took the book and sheet and placed it in his bag along with his own, sat in his seat and stared out the window lost in thought.

"Okay class~~~~~! Today we're learning about The American Revolution!"

But Yao had zoned out by then. He was staring out the window, Thinking.

_Ivan was nowhere near ill yesterday… unless something happened-Aru… oh god… no… Nothings happened to him Yao… Stop thinking such things-Aru…_

The he remembered yesterday's incident.

_Shit! What the fuck has that man done-Aru! Shit shit shiiiiit! Okay Yao... Don't panic-Aru… You get to see him later…_

And with that the bell rang. Yao had written hardly anything but he was too worried about a certain Russian to care.

So he left the school and made his way to Ivan's.

* * *

Katsuyasha sat by her younger brothers bed holding his had begging him to wake up. He hadn't woken up for the past few hours and the one time he did, he just woke up screaming then passed straight back out again.

Natalia wouldn't stop crying at all. Soon she fell asleep though. Now she was resting on her brother's bed fast asleep but still clutching his hand.

A knock at the front door brought her back to reality and woke Natalia up from her sleep.

"Who could that be…?" Katsuyasha wondered aloud.

She got up and started walking towards the stairs. "Natalia... Come with me." Natalia refused to move and the knocks were getting louder and faster. So with a sigh Katsuyasha simply walked to the front door and opened it.

"H-Hello-Aru…" A short Chinese boy stuttered.

"Um… Hi… Who are you?"

"Ah S-Sorry… My name is Wang Yao. I am one of Ivan's friends- Aru."

Katsuyasha couldn't let him in… She couldn't let him see what their father had done…

"I-I'm sorry I-Ivan is ill he c-can't come out today…" Katsuyasha said tearing up and blocking the door.

"O-Oh I-It's okay… I was just told to bring this homework over for him-Aru" Handing out the book, he tilted his head and looking up at Katyusha concerned.

"You look upset… What's wrong? Has something happened?" Yao was getting more worried by the second.

"N-no! N-n-nothing's w-wrong… Everything F-" A pained male scream sounded upstairs Shocking the two at the door.

"SESTRA! SESTRA! HURRY! S-SOMETHING'S WRONG! IT W-WON'T STOP I-IT'S EV- W-Who is t-that?" Natalia stood on the stairs shaken, scared and covered in blood.

_Blood? What the SHIT is going on-Aru?_

"N-Natalia! This is Wang Yao… One of Ivan's friends He was just leaving!" Katsuyasha started shutting the door when Yao interrupted.

"P-Please! What's going on?" Yao was scared! He had no idea what was going on.

"I-m sorry Good bye…" And with that Katsuyasha shut the door.

* * *

**AUTHORS MOMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Oohh~~~~ Whats wrong with Ivan~~~~~!**

**FFFFFF I FEEL SO MEAN DOING THIS TO HIIIIIM ;-;**

**... I really should be studying... FUCK IT. I feel like I was disappointing you guys So here it is~ Chapter 4 I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

**Thank you to Foxx-chan1324 and Yuu-chi For the ideas~! I'M SORRY I MADE IT SO CRAPPY THOUGH ;-; **

**Anyway~ You know the drill- REVIEW NAO~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yao stood outside the front door. Confused, worried, scared for what may be happening. He could faintly hear the panicked shouts of the two sisters. Tears were threatening to fall as he stood there. His friend, his first friend since he started the school, could be dying up there and he couldn't go and help.

After a little while of starring at the wooden door, Yao was determined to help. He reached for the handle, hoping it was unlocked, and turned it. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened. Katsuyasha had forgotten to lock the door in the panic.

As he set a foot into the doorway, his breath hitched when he got his first glimpse of the house. It was dark and dirty not to mention it was completely trashed. The amount of vodka and whiskey bottles that littered the floor, most shattered, the phone was hanging from the wall, wallpaper ripped and scratched and a trail of something… dark… and… red… Yao just shook his head and ignored the mess on the floor but jumped when another ear-splitting screech sounded from upstairs. He quickly ran up the stairs, the scream getting louder, and louder, until he was right outside the door to what he assumed was Ivan's room. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. What he saw killed him inside.

* * *

"Ivan! Ivan! What's wrong? Speak to me!" Katsuyasha yelled as she held her brothers lithe frame. Despite how large he looked with his uniform on, Ivan was a ghastly sight without it. He was skin and bone, as if the smallest feather could make him shatter. He was so thin his ribs bulged from his chest. Criss-crossed scars covered his body. Some small and healing, some pink, long and jagged, but some still bleeding.

Coughs shook his body and as they did, blood dribbled from his lips and he groaned in pain. The bed covers was not the old light blue they used to be, but now a deep red.

Without any warning, Ivan's head flew back and he screamed and cried and whimpered before passing out yet again.

"No! No, no, no! Big Brother! Wake up please!" Natalia screeched and shook his shoulders hoping he would wake up again. "Don't be dead! PLEASE!"

"NATALIA! Calm down! He's not dead…"Just to make sure, she checked his pulse. "He's not dead… but he will be if this carries on…"

"Sestra… Please call the police… He'll kill brother otherwise!"

"I would… but Ivan made me promise to let him do it in his own time…." Katsuyasha looked away from her sister as she spoke.

* * *

Yao had seen enough. He was crying now. He couldn't take it anymore. After he saw the state Ivan was in, he ran straight out the house and home getting stares from people on the street. He couldn't stop the images of Ivan's body out of his head.

He slammed his door open then slammed it shut making Yong Su and May jump from their seats.

"Yao…?" May asked cautiously as she approached the Chinese's weeping form.

"A-Aniki…?" Im Yong Su said from the sofa.

"I-I saw something I wasn't supposed to-Aru…"

Both May and Yong Su gave each other concerned glances before May turned back to him, stroked his hair and asked,

"And what was that? Tell us the whole story"

"No… I'm not telling you both…. Only you-Aru…" He looked at the Taiwanese girl with pleading eyes.

"Okay, Okay… Im Yong Su stay here… Lets go upstairs okay Yao?"

So Yao followed May to his room and sat next to each other on his bed.

* * *

"Now what is this all about?" She asked rubbing his back

"You promise you won't say anything or do anything?"

"I promise"

"Okay… Well you know I told you about Ivan… The Russian boy in my class-Aru?" May nodded.

"Well his older Sister called in saying he was ill so I had to go to give him his homework… she answered the door, took the homework… but she didn't look happy... in fact she looked like she was gonna cry and she was trying to block the doorway…T-Then… There was a scream… From upstairs… A-And-" The sentence was cut off when he started crying. May started rubbing his back again.

"Shh. Shh. it's okay you don't ha-"

"No… I want to tell you…Aru…."

May stopped "Okay… take your time…"

Yao sniffed and continued. "W-Well his little sister came running down the stairs… shouting something like… um…'Something's wrong! It won't stop! It's everywhere' and she was… covered in… blood… lots of it…" May placed a hand over her mouth and choked a slight sob… What was going on? What exactly had he seen?

Yao took another shaky breath before continuing further

"After his sisters had left the door unlocked… I-I wanted to see what was going on… The house… was destroyed… S-So I went upstairs… and Ivan's door was open… I opened it so I could see more… The screaming had stopped but when I looked… May it was horrible! It was fucking SICK! He looked dead May… and his body… it was covered in scars… he's so… thin… you could see his fucking ribs… He was in pain and he coughed up so much blood he passed out again…. I wasn't meant to be there…. They were trying to prevent me from seeing it-Aru…"

May was almost crying at this point. She was comforting Yao at the same time as trying to stop herself from crying.

She didn't know the family, but she knew something was going on behind closed doors and it wasn't going to get any better…

* * *

**AUTHORS MAGICAL MOMENT~~~~~~~**

**Yeah... It's early but since I deprived you of this story for a while... I decided HEY why not~ so I made an extra chapter**

**To me this chapter makes no sense... but I was revising for Maths at the same time ^^' **

**ISN'T IT SWEET HOW YAO CAN TRUST MAY~? Oh this made no sense~~~~~**

**STILL REVIEW PLEASEEEE ;-; I love your beautiful reviews... I'm not getting enough... and if I don't get a few... I will deprive you of the story more!**


	7. SCREECHES APOLOGIES! Next chapter soon!

**ALRIGHT FINAL A/N BECAUSE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

OKAY so yeah I got reminded by vendetta7333 about a month ago about this fanfiction and I promised to update after 2 years of faffing about and forgetting and okay I apologise really very much.

I'm in the process of writing the chapter right now and I should (once I get my head down) be up by (at some point) saturday/sunday of this week.

Okay this is a very disappointing update but I am just putting this out there before I start feeling like a shitty person omg. (not that I don't already I mean it's been over 2 years or some shit idk)

would you guys like a taster?

I think you would.

Here's the first few sentences of the chapter.

"_Katyusha sat by her brothers side, sighing as she placed a damp cloth on his forehead. She gave a weak smile as the younger sibling shifted in his slumber and his face relaxed. Their father had left early the previous morning leaving the Ukrainian girl in charge to look after her younger siblings. Ivan had been improving quickly considering his fathers brutal beating a few days prior but he looked ready to wake up in the next hour."_

By the way I have bad news.

I'm working really hard on this chapter so if it isn't up by sunday I guarantee it will be up the following 2/3 weeks. (I should be revising really with exams coming up this week. i swear to god the school is trying to kill me with all these exams and courseworks /sigh)(changed to 2 ish weeks just incase i don't finish it by the time i go on holiday oopsie. after that no more excuses.)

The reason I am working so hard is because I don't think I will be able to update anymore after this one. I want to make it just right so I will not put a cliff hanger. It won't so much be the last chapter as I was originally planning on loads of chapters but hey ho.

Who knows

I might make a reappearance at some point

after this chapter

I guess it's a semi-permanent hiatus after the next chapter.


End file.
